


Honeymoon

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec helps reassure Magnus, Alpha!Alec, Bottom Magnus Bane, Honeymoon, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Omega!Magnus, Postpartum Depression, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: On their honeymoon Magnus deals with some things he has been keeping from Alec.Good thing his Alpha is there to help him through it.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus is staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. He still has a bit of baby weight and he doesn't like it. He thought after Max had been born everything would be all right. He had been wrong.

Instead, Magnus isn't how he used to be before the pregnancy and he is also having trouble connecting with his son. During the weeks leading up to the wedding, when Magnus got out of bed to calm Max down by rocking him back and forth or giving him a bottle, nothing seemed to work for the Warlock. It's as if he hadn't carried Max in his womb and the child knew it. Every time he tries to bond with his son, Alec always has to come in because a bond between the Omega and his son seems to be inevitable.

Speaking of his Alpha, Alec is currently sleeping in the bed in their honeymoon suite in Cancun. It doesn't surprise Magnus as it should, after the night they had Alec deserves some rest. Unfortunately that leaves Magnus up and alone, with no one and nothing to distract him from his insecurities.

Pushing his thoughts aside and wanting to surprise his Shadowhunter with breakfast Magnus snaps his fingers, leaving a note for Alec to find if he wakes up while Magnus is out. Slipping on the last of his clothes----a nice purple leather jacket over a black shirt----the older man heads out.

* * *

Magnus almost has everything he needs for his surprise breakfast for Alec, he just needs to wait some wine that the clerk is checking to see if they have it; so Magnus is sitting at a table, waiting patiently when a woman walks up to him. She's short than Isabelle but taller than Clary, pale skin with brown hair tied into a ponytail wearing a short-sleeve shirt and a skirt that reaches her ankles and some sandals. She sits across from him without asking.

"I take it your new here?" she wonders.

"I've been here on other time, but it has been a while." he replies, trying to be polite.

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

She stares him up and down, the look on her face neutral but Magnus as a sinking feeling that it won't turn into a good one. Then she notices his mating mark, a dark circle on his neck that looks like a scar, the same size as Alec's teeth when he had made it.

"Your mated?" Her face is still neutral, but there is a hint on curiosity on it and a bit of a sneer in her voice.

"Yes? Is that a problem?"

"I'm just looking at you and wondering who would want to mate with you. It'd be one thing if people didn't get a choice in their mates, and I'd pity yours if that was the case, but since we do, then why did your mate chose you? If you two happen to be the same age or if your the older one then your mate may realize how stupid they were in choosing you."

"Why do you think he may change his mind? Why do you think that when you don't know anything about me or my mate?"

She sneers. "One, you don't look like other Omegas and Betas after they give birth, and trust me you like you just have. And if you like you've just given birth then that means that you are behind on being mated. Who knows, perhaps if I ever see you with your mate than I can show him what a _real_ mate can do."

Before Magnus can retort the clerk comes and tells Magnus that they have the wine and the rude woman takes that as her point to leave. Buying the wine Magnus goes to the bathroom with the rest of his groceries and opens a portal back to the suite. He doesn't trust himself in public right now. Especially after what the woman said.

* * *

Magnus has breakfast almost complete----crepes with chocolate sauce, berries and eggs with some vegetables in them,----when Alec wakes up. The Alpha walks up behind the Omega and wraps his arms around the older man's midsection as he finishes breakfast.

"Glad to see you're finally up. And here I thought that you were the early riser."

"After what we did yesterday, can you blame me for being so worn out?"

Alec nuzzles Magnus' neck. "You're not the one who almost got re-impregnated last night." Magnus chuckles, extending his neck to the right to give Alec more room. Soon the words that pass Magnus' lips catch up to him in his head and he stills. Looking down at his stomach, Magnus recalls the awful conversation with the woman at the store earlier and he can't help but wonder if she's right.

_Will Alexander think that I'm a mistake later on? And what about Max? If Alec realizes that he doesn't want me later what will we do about Max? Will we share custody? Will he just walk out on us or will he take Max with him and leave me all alone?_

He doesn't realize that he's in his own world until he feels Alec's hands still from roaming his body. Wait, when did Alec start roaming his body? It doesn't matter, at least not right now.

"Magnus, are you okay?"

This seems to be their thing lately, Magnus gets insecure and Alec has to reassure him. It usually works until someone or the little voice in his head come along and ruin it. Just like this morning. The Warlock has to wonder if his lover, Alpha, _husband_ is getting tired of it. After all who can deal with a depressed Omega for long anyways? Not many do, and when that happens those Omega's die, mostly because after the mating bond breaks it leaves the parties weak.

Mostly the Beta or Alpha in the relationship gains their strength back, while the Omega doesn't. In some cases even after the bond is broken the broken parties continue having sex and knotting. In other's neither party gains their strength back as they were apparently _fated----_ any person bonded as an Alpha, Beta, or Omega and then broken can no longer function as an Alpha, Beta, or Omega unless they are bonded with the person they broke the bond with,----and Magnus wonders if he and Alec ever break their bond what would happen.

"I'm fine." He lies. He doesn't want to seem weak in front of Alec anymore, especially with all of his insecurities that Alec has had to help sooth away recently. Magnus knows that Alec isn't just a regular Alpha, but even the Shadowhunter must be getting tired of trying to keep Magnus reassured and keep his insecurities away.

Through their bond, Magnus can feel Alec not buying his lie (and who would, honestly?) but doesn't say anything as he and Alec have breakfast out on the balcony. They're sitting across from one another, Alec's left hand atop of Magnus' right as they look over the balcony. It's nice, especially since it isn't spring break and a bunch of people----mundane and shadow alike----aren't in Cancun to party.

"It's a beautiful view," Magnus comments.

"It is." Alec agrees, except Magnus knows that his hazel eyes are on him and not at the scenery in front of them. "Mags, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Alec. I'm fine." Magnus' voice is calm and stern. He sees Alec flinch when he doesn't call him Alexander. It's very rare that Magnus doesn't call Alec by his full name, notably when he isn't mad at him either. "Stop worrying, Alexander. I'm fine, you're fine, everything is fine. So stop worrying and let's enjoy the time we have away from our friends, family, and work. All right?"

Alec nods, lacing their hands together as he over looks the view that the suite gives them.


	2. Chapter 2

It's nightfall as Alec and Magnus walk around the city, the moon and stars above them and tike torches a flame. Alec is sitting in a cabana on the beach as Magnus gets them drinks at the bar. Throughout the whole day Alec has felt something off with Magnus through their bond, but the Warlock refuses to tell him. Alec respects Magnus' wishes, but the feeling has only worsened and has yet to subside, no matter how hard the couple tries to push it away.

Seeing Magnus waiting at the bar Alec can't help the soft smile that forms on his lips as he watches his mate. Out of everyone that Magnus has been with in the past it still amazes him that Magnus has never been mated before and has chosen Alec to be his first.

Still looking at the bar the Alpha doesn't notice a fair-skin, brunette woman leave and come over until she clears her throat. "Hello." She says, her voice gentle and flirtatious.

"Hello, can I help you with something?"

She sits down at the foot of Alec's chair. "Are you here alone, handsome?" she tries to place her hand on his lower leg, close to his ankle, but Alec yanks it away; no longer feeling comfortable laying down so he sits up, legs over the opposite side of where she has hers.

"I'm here with my  _mate_ actually." He hopes that the word 'mate' will make her leave, it doesn't.

"Does your mate satisfy you?"

"Yes.  _He_ does. You can leave now."

She doesn't. Instead she tries to lay her hand on Alec's arm, which he jerks away. Why can't this woman take the hint and leave him alone? Looking back at the bar the raven-hair man sees his husband coming back with drinks. 

"Oh. It's him." Alec hears her say distastefully. "He's your mate? You could do so much better."

Magnus is almost near them when Alec turns his head to glare at the woman. "Excuse me?"

"You should. How can you be mated to him, he shouldn't even be mated."

Magnus doesn't seem to acknowledge her presence until he hands Alec his drink. "Hello, Darling. Who's this?" The woman turns and Alec sees Magnus tense, his happy mood gone.

She gets up and before she leaves, states: "Leave your mate while you can. Someone better will come along." It's unclear which one them she is speaking to, but it doesn't matter. Alec looks at Magnus, who as a grim look on his face.

"I think we should go back to the hotel." Alec doesn't leave room for argument as he heads back in that direction, Magnus at his heel.

* * *

Opening the door to their room Alec doesn't need to feel through their bond to know Magnus is nervous. One of the many things Alec hates about his relationship with Magnus is the outside people, mundane or shadow, that know nothing about them and make Magnus feel insecure and try to convince Alec to leave his husband.

_As if that will ever happen._

Alec gestures for Magnus to enter. One the older man is inside Alec shuts the door quietly. Taking the few steps to be standing behind his lover, Alec picks him up bridal style and carries him over to the bed, lying him down gently.

"Why didn't you tell me about that woman, Magnus? Is she the reason why you've been off all day?" Alec asks.

Magnus nods. He explains how he ran into at the store that morning and how, just by his appearance alone before she met Alec, she assumed that Magnus wasn't worthy of being Alec's mate. Of course this also disperses to his own thoughts from the morning that come tumbling out of his mouth.

"I'm fat, Alexander. Most Omegas and Betas always bounce back after giving birth, Max has been alive for a month and I have yet to show any signs of looking how I used to loo----" Magnus is cut off with Alec pushing their lips together.

"Magnus, don't ever think that you're too fat or not perfect. You are perfect, and so what if you still have baby weight? It just shows how you carried a healthy baby boy; who needs to care? Who needs to pass judgment on us when they don't even know? Hell, if I could I would leave you all swollen and pregnant all the time!"

Alec sees tears form in Magnus' eyes and he kisses the Warlocks eyes, guessing that the tears are from his words. "Tonight," Alec continues, "I'm going to show just how beautiful you are."

He gives Magnus a sweet, slow kiss pouring all his love into it. Then he starts to leave a trail of light, gentle kisses down Magnus' jaw and neck, stopping at their bond mark and sucking on it to form a hickey (it happens to be on of Magnus' weak spots). When he's done he continues his trail, going down his lover's chest (and playing with his nipples), all the way down to the place where Magnus needs him most.

His Omega's dick is very hard and pink and _Angel_ is Alec tempted to take it in his mouth and suck his lover dry. Make him all pliant for Alec to take. For his inner Alpha to mark and claim the Omega all over again. Remembering that Magnus doesn't need that tonight, Alec bites back a deep growl and starts kissing down the Warlock's left leg and takes his toes in his mouth, one toe at a time, and starts sucking.

Alec can vaguely hear Magnus make a sound between a moan and whimper as Alec sucks on his foot. Raziel, with his eyes closed he can just imagine Magnus clutching the sheets and fingering himself, clutching the sheet and stroking himself, or fingering and stroking himself, and all three imagines make Alec harder than one can think possible. (Especially the last image.)

"Alexand-Alexan-STOP! I'm gonna----" releasing Magnus' toes Alec climbs back on the bed. "Stop with the teasing, I need you. Now."

"I'm not teasing. I'm showing you how much I love, how I much want you. No matter what you look like."

"If you want me," Magnus snickers, "then take me. Without any prep."

Alec groans, ready to combust from the thought alone. "Are you sure?"

Magnus takes Alec's dick in his hand and gives a tight grip, causing Alec to groan with pleasure. "Yes. I'm sure."

Lining himself up with Magnus' hole, Alec gently pushes in not wanting to cause Magnus any pain. "How are you still so tight?" It's true that Magnus is tight, even with all of the sex they've had.

"Only for you, Darling. Now move." Alec starts a slow, steady rhythm of moving in and out of Magnus.  The primal part of him wants to move even faster, move so deep into Magnus that no one will ever question them again. Just tear at his Omega's hole. But the non-primal part knows that this is what Magnus needs, slow and steady.

After countless thrusts Alec can start to feel his knot starting to inflate. "Cl-close, Mags." Alec says.

"M-me too. Oh Lilith! Your knot is getting huge, Alpha! It feels so good."

"How do you want to cum?" Even with all of the sex they've had they don't want to take the risk of impregnating so quickly after Max so the Shadowhunter has alwaysed released out on the sheets or in one of their hands.

"In-inside." Alec doesn't need to know if Magnus is if-ish on this, he can feel his Omega pushing down on him. Eventually Magnus flips them over and starts rolling his hips, moving up and down at a quicker pace than Alec had been. Alec can feel his know getting bigger than usual. With one final thrust Alec's vision goes white, shouting Magnus' name as his orgasm hits.

As he comes down he feels a body on his own, a head on is shoulder. Magnus' heavy breathes running down his torso. He wraps his arms around Magnus, not even bothering to remove himself from his lover.

"Magnus," Alec breathes after a moment of him and Magnus coming down from their highs.

"Hmm?"

"Don't ever, and I mean _ever_ believe what she, or anyone else, says about us, okay? I love you, only you. I love Max, and the life we have. IF other's can't see that then that's on them, not us. _We_ know that we work together, everyone that knows us well knows that we work together. And if anyone tries to make you doubt yourself again, I will personally kill them myself."

Magnus nods, his hair brushing against Alec's shoulder, as he lifts himself up, hissing, as he rolls over to the side. He slides one of his legs in between Alec's, arms going to his Alpha's side to use his chest as a pillow. Alec rubs Magnus' back soothing the Omega as they both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should disclose that I have never been to Cancun, nor do I know anyone who has. So if some of this stuff isn't accurate, especially if it isn't spring break, I apologize.


End file.
